


First Snow

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Jesse's delighted by seeing his first proper snow. And there are a few things he'd like to try out.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fics, to make requests, and more, please check out my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com) and my [Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/dragestilwrites)

It was cold, and the winter chill bit at his fingers where they curled around the half-opened door he was leaning against. It was dark outside but the street lights illuminated the parking lot behind their apartment complex with muted orange light as heavy snowflakes fluttered down from the heavens. Hanzo had never entirely understood some people’s fascination with snow.

Jesse was enraptured though. He had leapt from the couch the moment the word snow slipped from Hanzo’s mouth. He hadn’t even taken the time to bundle up before he sprinted outside wearing pyjamas and slippers. Hanzo would normally have taken the time to groan about getting the soles of his slippers dirty, but Jesse’s unbridled enthusiasm reined him back. He had followed all the way to the doorway to watch with bemusement as Jesse whooped and spun, head tilted skyward and arms stretched wide.

“Hanzo it’s snowing!” Jesse called after several minutes caught up in his own delight.

“I see that.”

“C’mon! It’s beautiful!”

“It’s only snow, Jesse.”

“We don’t _get_ snow like this back home! It’s sticking to the ground, Han! D’you think we’ll be able to make a snowman tomorrow? Or have a snowball fight?!”

Hanzo smiled without thinking and sighed. “Maybe. It will depend on how long it snows for.”

“Well will you at least come out here for a minute?”

Hanzo considered denying the request, but Jesse’s pouting face won out over Hanzo’s desire to stay where it was warm. He grabbed a jacket from the hooks by the door and slid into his untied boots. He closed the door behind him and crossed the narrow patch of concrete that made up their “back patio” as headed toward the parking lot. Jesse, cheeks flushed and snow caught in his messy hair, had stopped spinning and reached toward him. And who was he to deny such a summons?

“Now that I’ve come out here, did you need something?”

“Not _need_ necessarily,” Jesse began, suddenly feeling a bit foolish, but trying to maintain his composure, “but there’s something else I wanna try.”

“And what is that?”

Jesse’s fingers interlaced with Hanzo’s and pulled him in for a tight embrace. His free hand found its way up to Hanzo’s cheek, and he tilted it upward so their gazes were locked.

“Just this.”

Jesse leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo inhaled softly as he leaned into Jesse’s broad chest, his fingers pressed flat between their ribs. He could feel their heartbeats against his hand and though he was standing still it felt like he was spinning. He forgot the cold of the night and the snow melting on his skin. He forgot the easy way he had shrugged off the magic of winter. Everything was Jesse’s warmth and Jesse’s touch and Jesse’s breath against his lips and everything was _good_. Even as the kiss ended, he stayed close, safe in Jesse’s arms where they wrapped snug around his waist.

“They always kiss like that in the movies,” Jesse said after a few moments of silence. “Was wonderin’ what the fuss was about.”

“Did you figure it out?” Hanzo asked, just shy of breathless.

“Kissin’ you is perfect in any weather, Han, but you sure do look gorgeous with snow in your hair.”

“I think the cold must be getting to you. Let’s go inside before you freeze.”

“Sure, sure. But I’m not gonna stop complimentin’ you just ‘cause we’re inside. Are you blushing?”

“It’s just the cold,” Hanzo replied swiftly, though that didn’t stop the redness in his cheeks from growing.

“Whatever you say, handsome. Lead the way.”


End file.
